


Give Me Love

by Spicyqueso



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Conflicted Rey, F/M, Finding a place in the galaxy, Flirtatious Kylo Ren, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Just the Tip, Kylo Ren has blue balls, Obsession, Sex Dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicyqueso/pseuds/Spicyqueso
Summary: It had started with their first connection. He knew it. A force bond. They were destined for something more. So, why did she resist him? Why did she continue to hold on? No matter how much he detests her stubbornness, he can't stop reaching out to her. She was his.Why can't she stay away? Her heart longs for the acceptance he offered. She wants to feel. She wants this.Set after TLJ, a moderate burn where Kylo Ren wants Rey with a burning passion and she struggles to resist him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So you bitches got me on this fandom and I am hopelessly addicted. 
> 
> I am not sure how long this story is going to go since I have a reputation for starting and not finishing stories. So that's why I am going to try to keep it short. I plan on having some hot and sweaty smut in the future as well as a romance that quells the fire in my soul. I hope you all enjoy!

After the first time they connected, Kylo did some research. After scouring the First Order's archives, he discovered the existence of a "force bond." Not only did this knowledge make him feel incredibly proud but it also intrigued him. Some of the greatest force-users in history had force bonds and it mostly occurred between two powerful force-sensitives.  
He had sensed the potential in the scavenger girl in that snowy forest. It had been why he had offered her his tutorship. Had that been when it formed? Kylo thought back and realized he had felt drawn to her even before they had met. He found her interesting in the most irrational of ways. And the passion she showed… It was intoxicating. And, oh, so dark. She would make a beautiful dark-force user. He thought of the way her eyes sparkled as she fought him. As she raised her blaster to immediately shoot him. No, she was not light side material at all, although she still clung to it.  
The girl from nothing who wanted to find her place in the world. And he was the boy who came from everything who wanted to find his place in the world.  
Kylo chuckled to himself, running his fingers over the image of Rey that had been taken while she was in their custody.  
The force had connected them for a reason. Which meant they had a destiny that was bigger than anything that could be conceived by the First Order or the Resistance. She was his like no one had ever been before. A force bond couldn't be broken. She would understand him. She would see him for what he truly was. 

~~~~~

Rey was not naïve. She was hopeful. She knew somewhere in her mind that her parents were never coming back but it didn't stop that spark of hope inside her heart. People to love and care for her. To never leave her. To give her a place in this harsh world. It was better than the alternative. To accept the knowledge that she was all alone in the universe.  
But she wasn't, was she? She had found a place in the Resistance. But… Ben had been right. She had been looking to all older figures as parents she could have. First. it was Han, then Luke, and now Leia. But they would never truly be that for her. And in that cave… she had seen the truth. Instead of her parents greeting her, it had only been her. Because she was alone.  
And now she sat in her hut, wrapped in a blanket and feeling waves of agony roll over her. Perhaps it was the pain of accepting the truth. Or perhaps it was loneliness.  
And then there was silence and what felt like a pop within her that let her know they were connected. She looked across from her and saw him sitting in front of her, his eyes intense.  
Her eyes dropped, feeling uncomfortable with how those eyes penetrated her.  
"I thought I'd find answers here. I was wrong. I've never felt so alone."  
A whisper of, "You're not alone." Rey looked back up to see Ben's soft face looking at her, his eyes searching hers. She swallowed, feeling as if she understood him in so many ways. He also was a young person looking for a place in this world. Who had felt completely and utterly alone. It was what had drew him to the darkness. But he was not lost. With the way he was looking at her now it was if her very soul pleaded with her to touch him. To bring him back. To ease his pain.  
"Neither are you. It's not too late." And she offered her hand, pouring all of her compassion through the connection. She would accept him.  
Her heart practically leaped when she saw him take off his glove and reach for her. The action was slow but as he got closer, her heart rate increased. If he came back… he could be happy. They could save the universe. She could do something worthwhile with her life. She could be understood and accepted. She could have someone. She would be seen as a someone.  
And then their hands touched. It was as if a mini-explosion went off inside her. They were touching. She could feel him. She could feel his longing. His confusion. And she could see him turning. See him with her.  
And then Luke was there. And Ben was gone.  
But Rey had a new purpose. She knew what her destiny was. 

~~~~~~

"No! You're still holding on!"  
"You're nothing. But not to me."  
These were the memories that kept Rey up at night.  
Ever since she had shut the door on Ben, memories and the feeling of loss had plagued her. She knew the connection wasn't gone but she had somehow kept it at bay. Or perhaps he had done it. Maybe he was truly done with her after she rejected him. He had planned on killing her hadn't he?  
She sighed, rolling over although it was impossible to get comfortable on the hard cot. It had been two weeks since the battle and they had found sanctuary on a hidden planet in the middle of nowhere. It had a small base where they had been able to cram into but no real luxuries. Although, Rey would have no idea what to do with luxuries if she had them. The thought of her eating elaborate meals while wearing a dress made of silk made her snort. The scavenger from the desert was the opposite of that image.  
The worst thing was that she felt the dread of loneliness crush her even more at night. She thought of how Ben had reached out to her. The pain of the reality that he wouldn't leave the dark. That he would let the Resistance, her friends, die. He wasn't who she thought he was.  
Rey curled in on herself, trying to provide herself comfort. Yea, she had her friends. But she had found herself feeling isolated from them. She had been on that island with Luke for months while they continued their lives. And now that she had some otherworldly connection to the enemy, she felt like she was hiding a major secret from everyone. She had no one to talk to and that made her feel even more alone.  
"You're not alone."  
If only things had worked out. But perhaps she had been too hopeful. Too invested in a fantasy. Rey closed her eyes, willing herself to go to sleep. She could almost imagine someone wrapping around her, a warm chest against her back, light breath against her neck, strong arms wrapping around her body to hold her close. A single tear escaped her closed eyelid as she fell asleep. 

~~~~~  
Kylo knew the moment she fell asleep. He had been doing this almost every night since the moment she had left him. He seemed hopelessly drawn to her, no matter how angry and betrayed he felt. The first time it had happened was when he had been laying in bed, unable to sleep. His mind had been sliding down a slippery slope about all of his actions and the fact that he was now Supreme Leader. How could he ever accomplish everything he intended?  
He had thought with his Bondmate by his side that everything would fall into place. But she had left.  
And then she had been next to him. He looked over slowly at her small form, curled in on itself. She had been asleep, just like now. And he had reached over to touch her, surprised to find he could practically feel her skin. He had never heard about a force connection that could make physical touch possible. So, what was their connection? What was the force trying to do?  
He couldn't resist, just as he had been unable to resist since. He pressed himself against her, marveling at how well she fit into him, her small body curling perfectly against him. He embraced her in his arms and inhaled her scent. He could catch faint traces of the smell of her skin. Salt and soap. Where was she?  
Kylo could feel her loneliness and pain. It called to him like nothing before. His little light-sider who had too many passions to ever be a full Jedi. He would destroy the Resistance, destroy his past, but he would keep her. She was his.  
He knew he would wake up in his bed alone but at this moment she was in his world. And it was what helped him fall asleep each night.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write another chapter.... get this action going. I have some ideas to how this will progress, hopefully y'all like it ;D Smut will come in the near future! Thank you for the kudos and let me know what you think!

Rey was running, her tiny legs moving frantically towards a cliff in the distance. Behind her was a large beast with claws and teeth. She had accidentally stumbled upon it while scavenging through some ruins. She hadn't even noticed the creature until she turned a corner and it was there, feasting on a recent kill. 

Seven-year old Rey choked on her tears as she forced herself to move faster. The animal had already torn a chunk of meat out of her side and she could feel the blood dripping down her side. It made her feel light-headed but the adrenaline kept her going. She didn't want to die. 

That thought seemed to give her more power, as her legs pushed against the ground and she jumped to catch a hold of the rock. She immediately began trying to climb but cried out when she felt claws dig into her ankle. The large cat-like creature had jumped and tore into her skin. Rey sucked in a breath and forced herself to keep climbing upward even though each time she moved her leg, pain shot through her body. 

She kept going until she finally pulled herself on top of a small ledge. She collapsed onto the surface, breathing heavily and allowing tears to stream down her face. Every part of her small body burned. Rey scooted slightly over to peak over the side and saw the creature stalking back and forth at the bottom. 

She would have to wait here. 

She fell back and forced her body to move, tearing off pieces of her shirt so she could tie it around her wounds. At least then she may not bleed out as bad. 

As she stared up at the sky to wait out the predator, she sent out a call into the universe. 

"Momma, please help me…"  
~~~~

 

Kylo Ren had seen it all. It was as if he had been a spectator watching a holovid. He raised his hand in front of his face, inspecting his skin as he imagined how the terrified Rey had fought for her life. She had been completely and utterly alone. She had to learn how to take care of herself, all while holding out hope that her parents would return. That someone would care for her. 

Kylo found himself in a rage. He wanted to kill the parents who had left their daughter to die. He wanted to be the one to comfort her. He wanted to be the one that she called out to. 

And he would be. With every new thing he learned about his little scavenger, the more he became assured that he would have her. He would have her by his side, where he would tear down anyone who wished to cause her harm. He would fill that void and help her reach her full potential. 

He remembered the throne room when they had been in perfect synchronization. She had thrown her lightsaber to save him. She had trusted him and they had defeated some of the most powerful people in the First Order. She had been so damn beautiful. The thought of her body moving to swing and behead an enemy made his dick instantly hard. Her muscles flexing, her hair whipping, her eyes sparking with passion. She had never given up for an instant. No matter how Snoke had attempted to make her submit, she resisted him at every turn. Just as she was doing with him. But unlike Snoke, he wanted to turn that passion in his favor. 

Kylo imagined the two of them engaged in battle, their lightsabers clashing. His fantasy took a turn as he imagined knocking her stolen lightsaber out of her hands and sweeping her legs out from underneath her. He would then cover her with his body, his leg roughly pushing hers apart. He would make her squirm and beg underneath him, desperate for what he could only give her. 

He wiped his hand over his face, feeling frustrated at the fact that he now has a boner the size of a Dreadnought and no scavenger to debase. 

He had no time to let off steam though. He would need to take a cold shower and then start his duties as the new Supreme Leader. He wasn't stupid. He knew the more he was absent, the more Hux would gain control and try to pry leadership from Kylo. And that would just not do for what he had planned. 

He still planned on defeating the Resistance but he also planned on changing the galaxy. He wanted to be free from expectations which meant he needed to destroy these ugly systems that controlled people. His grandfather had seen the ugliness of the Senate and aspired to more. And then he had become the most powerful man in the galaxy. One in which no one would mess with. 

The thought of that man being him made his heart skip with excitement. And no one would dare hurt the most powerful man in the galaxy's woman. 

~~~~

Rey had been pushing herself harder every day. She practiced everything she learned from Luke and read each Jedi text like it was her last will. She wanted to be more powerful. She wanted to live up to the expectations placed on her. 

Everyone looked at her like she was going to be their savior. Especially now that Luke was gone… The ache in her heart made her falter in her meditation which caused the tree she was hovering to crash into the ground. She cringed at the sound and let out a breath. The man had disappointed and lied to her but she had built a relationship with him. Which meant she was still mourning him. 

Unfortunately, her training could only go so far since she had no one to train her. It was incredibly frustrating to know she had a limit. How could she be the hero everyone wanted her to be? She was a quick-learner but she had no idea what she was doing. 

One interesting thing she had stumbled upon, hidden within one of the texts, were old love letters between Anakin and Padme. When she had mentioned it to Leia, the woman had smiled softly and said that those had been her parents. Reading the letters had been shocking, knowing that there had actually been a man behind the Vader mask. But it had also allowed her to see more in Ben's head. They were similar in many ways. Both being drawn towards a darker energy because of a need. Was it just power? 

The letters she read broke her heart at times because she could practically feel the yearning between the two of them. When Padme had become pregnant, Anakin had become almost desperate to protect her. He had quickly gone downhill. In Padme's last letter, she could feel the woman's pain as she begged her lover to come back to her. 

Would Ben go down the same path? He was still conflicted. His eyes were clear. He had killed the one who was influencing him which meant he also had a clear mind, right? If Padme couldn't turn Anakin, someone who meant so much to him, then what chance did she have to bring Ben back home?

Rey felt her hope dwindling as she let out a long sigh. The more exhausted and dejected she became, the more her mind naturally sought his out. It was something she had to consciously keep herself from doing. It was like her entire being was trying to reach out to him to fill a void. And she had a lot of those… Perhaps she was just as vulnerable to the dark since she had so many chinks in her armor. The only thing that kept her strong against the dark was her willpower, which she had an abundance of. 

However, she couldn't help her curiosity as she let her defenses down slightly and felt the rush of the force surround her. Was Ben okay? What was he doing? 

She realized she had gone too far when she heard the familiar "pop" and knew he was in her presence. 

"This is unexpected." 

She opened her eyes and glared at him. 

"Aren't you too busy destroying planets to bother me?"

He shrugged, a smirk on his face, "I can push it back."

Her lips twitched with the effort it took not to smile. She would not find him funny. He was usually so dark and brooding, so why this change?"

"You seem to be in a good mood."

"Perhaps becoming Supreme Leader of the galaxy has changed things."

Her hands clenched. He was the enemy, she needed to remember that. 

"As Supreme Leader, you could end this." 

"I love when you call me Supreme Leader."

She sputtered, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. Was he…was he flirting with her!?

The thought just seemed so far-fetched to her. A couple weeks ago he had been obsessively trying to kill the entire Resistance, and now… Was he joking with her? This had to be some kind of trick…

He chuckled, taking a step closer to her. She was distinctly aware of their height differences with her sitting down and quickly jumped up. However, that didn't help as much considering how freaking tall he was. 

"It is surprising, isn't it? I was angry, I admit it. But I decided I have nothing to worry about. The Resistance will be crushed. I will change this galaxy for the better. And I will have you." 

She practically choked when he finished his statement. 

"I am not something to be had! And I am part of the Resistance so you will have to kill me too if you plan on progressing on this path."

Kylo's eyes drifted down her body slowly, making her feel heated in a way she didn't want to consider. She also saw him consider the books that were scattered around her. 

"I could still teach you."

"No, thank you."

She hurriedly replied, crossing her arms over her chest. His eyes snapped back up to hers and he gave her a lop-sided grin. 

"Whatever pleases you. But if you ever decide you want to get stronger, let me know. Then maybe you can do things like this." 

Kylo twitched his fingers and Rey yelped as she felt someone pinch her butt. She swerved around to punch the asshole out but found no one. When she swerved back around to yell at Kylo, she saw he was gone. 

Insufferable prick…..


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see more of the psychology that goes into Rey and Kylo Ren. Also, we see things begin to escalate sexually. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with the character development of Kylo and our dear Rey. I am having fun exploring what their connection means and the draw of light/dark. Also if you want to get in the mood of Kylo Ren/Rey, I would recommend listening to "Control" by Halsey or "Crazy in Love" by Beyonce. Omg it totally got me in the mood to smother Kylo Ren in my obsessive writing and fantasies. I hope you like the new addition and let me know what you think!

Kylo Ren was a complicated man. You see, being drawn to the dark-side did that to you. When you grow up in a household with such high expectations and force-sensitivity, finding your meaning in life is hard. You father is a legendary smuggler and pilot. Your mother is a fucking princess who has led a rebellion her entire life. And your grandfather? Well your grandfather just happened to be the most powerful man in history. 

Kylo Ren had always looked up to his grandfather because he seemed to have no weaknesses. But then again, he had destroyed all of his weaknesses, hadn't he? He had carved a name for himself like no one else had in history. 

Kylo Ren had grown up lonely. His father had always been gone and he had frequently watched his mother cry from loneliness. And when she wasn't crying, she was orchestrating and leading. Ben had been sent away as soon as he was old enough. To someone who could show him how to control his power. However, there was always a dark side within him. There had been a hole that needed to be filled. A need to be someone. To find meaning and a place in an endless galaxy. And he had found that through the whisperings of Snoke and promises of becoming legendary like his grandfather. 

Then he had met the girl. Someone who had new-found powers yet also seemed to be able to knock him off his feet. It had to mean something. He had felt the connection early on but had ignored it. In the interrogation chamber, he had seen her weaknesses and she had seen his. The moment of intimacy was more than he could imagine. He had been wary but also excited at the knowledge. Finally, someone who could be his. He could be her teacher and she would grow to devote herself to him. 

Yes, she had rejected his offer. 

And he had been furious. 

He had destroyed much of his quarters and a few other innocent droids that happened to pass by. 

Yet, every night, he would find himself in her bed. A ghost, capable of touching if he concentrated hard enough. Their bond had grown exponentially. Which made him realize that he still had a chance. That she hadn't fully rejected him because, in her dreams, she imagined giving in to him. She imagined them being together. And not always on the light-side either. She had a hole he could fill. 

He planned to fill it in multiple ways… 

Kylo smirked. That was also why he was taking a different approach to their interactions. She could be a venomous little thing. Except when he wasn't hostile. Then she cracked. She longed for the connection they had before. She longed for him to tell her that she mattered. And no matter how hard she tried to block him out, he sensed these needs. She was too untrained to block herself off from him. She was so incredibly vulnerable. 

A cleared throat drew his attention to the red-haired general who was standing in the doorway. Kylo Ren could practically feel the resentment flowing off the other man. He had always hated him and the feeling was mutual. The man had been an ass-kisser to Snoke. He hadn't like Kylo being so close to him. And now that he was dead, he didn't like Kylo taking over leadership. Which made is all the more satisfying when Kylo could order him about. 

"You asked for my presence."

Kylo rose to his full height, knowing he intimidated the other man, particularly when he had his mask on.

"It sounds like you were inconvenienced by my request."

Hux watched Kylo raise his hand threateningly and the man hurriedly corrected himself. 

"Not at all, Supreme Leader. I am here to do your command."

Damn right. Kylo wondered if Vader had ever had trouble with these kinds of issues. 

"That's good to hear. What are the updates on our progress?"

Hux looked at where he thought Kylo's eyes would be. "We have secured the Artilla system. This will ensure we have more resources at our disposal. We can begin building another Dreadnought. We have already received multiple treaty proposals from other planets, open to integration. News of our destroying the Resistance fleet has traveled far."

Kylo smirked.

"What about the coordinates of the remaining Resistance?"

"We are still looking. Since they are smaller, it has been harder to pinpoint their location. But they have been judged to be of little threat. Their allies are diminished, and they are running on fumes."

Kylo took a threatening step forward.

"Do not underestimate them. We need to find and eliminate them as soon as possible."

Hux cleared his throat again but did not offer any objection. 

"As you command."

Hux left and Kylo turned back to the map he had been studying. Perhaps he could use the connection to be able to find her location. Already the connection had been growing in its' potential. And it was quickly becoming his obsession. 

~~~~~

Rey was running in the darkness, her fear peaking as she sought for something. Anything. Where was everyone? Leia? Finn? 

She felt her exhaustion consume her as she fell to the ground. She was getting nowhere. She choked on a sob. She didn't want to be alone. 

_You're not alone._  
She felt a hand brush her hair to the side and warm lips pressed against her neck. She shivered, feeling warmth instead of fear. She allowed black-clad arms to embrace her and pull her back against a chest covered in armor. 

_I'm here. Don't be afraid._

Finally. Finally. 

She allowed her body to be shifted so she was facing the body. She searched the pale face and dark eyes. Leather gloves brushed her tears away and then that face was lowering until their lips met. Rey closed her eyes, giving into the comfort. The connection. She felt safe even though she knew that she shouldn't. 

The lips were there only as a comfort at first. A soft touch. But then they began to move, and she moved with them. Their tongues touched, and a flame built inside of her. The hand on her cheek moved to the back of her head and pulled her closer. Another hand went to the small of her back, roughly pulling her into his body. The hard metal felt cool through her clothes. She felt vulnerable against his hard exterior. He was armored while she was defenseless. 

But she couldn't find the will to run. Couldn't manifest fear. 

She just wanted this. 

_You are my everything. You are everything._

His words strummed on a need within her and she found herself straddling his lap. She wanted to take off his armor. She wanted to make this man as vulnerable as her. 

Their kiss became almost desperate, their mouths moving quickly as their hands stripped at clothing. It happened all very quickly and Rey was surprised to find her bare breasts pressing against his naked chest. 

But it wasn't enough. 

She ground her hips into his and his groan rippled against her. She felt powerful with the way she could bring out a reaction in this man. He was just as helpless to this heat as her. 

Rey gasped into his mouth as she found herself on her back, her lover fitting himself between her thighs, thrusting at her as if they had no barriers of clothing. Rey clutched frantically at his muscled arms, feeling uncontrollable need as each thrust rubbed so deliciously against her clit through their clothing. The friction was perfect and he seemed to know that. It made her want more. But when her hands began to travel down to tug at his pants, his hands grabbed hers and roughly raised them above her head, holding them there. 

He pulled away and she gasped at the intensity she saw in his gaze. He looked as if he was about to consume her. 

_You're mine._

And then she was exploding, heat spiraling through her body. He kept moving, making her pleasure peak in a way she had never known. 

_Say it._

"Kylo!" 

Rey woke with his name on her lips and an uncomfortable wetness in her pants. 

Across the galaxy, a smug grin was on the face of the new Supreme Leader.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself this would just be an easy fanfiction to fill my Reylo void and then I actually did research into the Star Wars universe... So yea, I'm actually putting in some effort XD Also, realistically I know Kylo is kind of a whiny brat but I am kind of putting my own fantasy of how I would like to be turned to the dark side into this... also I think it is a pretty effective way, is it not? Sex, love, companionship. Oh my, sign me up! I'll kill who you want me to if you just let me touch that lightsaber... Help me, I have a problem.

Rey sat at the table with the others. Poe, Finn, and Leia were all there along with a collective other few from their group. A few representatives from their allies had come as well. The meeting had been called with the intent of rebuilding hope and strategy. However, it had ended up causing more uncertainty. 

"How are we to survive when the First Order gets larger every day and the Resistance gets smaller?"

"We have always found a way."

"How long can we run? Can we even put a dent in the First Order's forces?" 

"We have some of the greatest minds in this room."

"Plus, we also have the last Jedi."

"An untrained one."

"Rey is learning more every day. She had been able to fight off Kylo Ren multiple times."

Rey froze in her seat, hating the way she was the center of attention. Even though they talked about her, it still felt like she was uninvolved. They spoke as if she was a weapon to use. Little did they know that she shared a connection to the Supreme Leader that would endanger them all. 

Rey had confided in Leia about Kylo Ren becoming Supreme Leader but avoided details. She could only imagine the looks she would get if she was like, "Hey, guess what? I sometimes have moments where Kylo Ren appears shirtless and tries to convince me to come to the dark side!" 

Yea, that would give her a one-way ticket to the sand-dunes of nowhere land. Rey tried not to smile when she imagined Kylo stampeding to an uninhabited planet, prepared to destroy the resistance, only to find her alone with a stick she would undoubtedly give a personality. 

"She's right here. She can speak for herself. Rey, what do you think?"

Rey pulled herself out of her thoughts to focus on the meeting at hand. She looked around to see everyone staring at her intently. The pressure to be the savior was overwhelming. She had only gone from an unknown scavenger to the last Jedi and savior of the Resistance forces. This was quite an adjustment. 

"I will do whatever you need me to."

There were some exchanged looks. Had she said the wrong thing?

"I think a lot of people would see you as a symbol of hope. A Jedi was the one who destroyed the Empire. It can again. Perhaps you could be an ambassador to get more people to come to our side." 

She cringed. That idea sounded horrible to her. She found her personable skills to be severely lacking. She had a brief flashback of the natives in Ahch-To and how grateful they were when she had finally left. But then again, how was she supposed to build these skills when she had lived mostly isolated in a dessert? Honestly, she thought it was a miracle she had friends at all. 

"I…am not sure how well I could create allies. Nothing like what you are capable of." Rey responded, looking at Leia.

Leia sighed, seeming to age before her very eyes. The woman had been fighting a war for far too long. 

"For right now, we are fine. We are safe, and no one knows about our hide-out. But we will need more resources and friends if we are to remain that way. Perhaps Rey and Poe could go together. He has never had any trouble wooing those to our favor."

He gave a rugged grin that made Rey smile. She still felt nervous but the thought of having someone with her made her feel better. That meant all the responsibility wasn't on her. It also meant she wouldn't have to be alone. And the pilot did tend to make her laugh. 

She felt a brush against her mind, subtle but not enough for her to not notice it. Rey immediately pictured a wall in her mind and pushed the presence out. She knew exactly who it was. Ever since he had appeared to her, it seemed like he connected with her more frequently. If it wasn't her dreams, then she would randomly feel him brush against her mind. It was as if he was reminding her that he still existed. That they would always be connected. 

How he had figured out how to get into her mind from so far away was an enigma. Perhaps what she was felling was his training? While Kylo seemed to grow in strength, she felt stunted. She needed to find a way to get stronger. And she needed to figure it out alone. 

Others had done it before her, right? So, she could too. 

Rey forced a smile to her face that she hoped appeared confident, nodding in agreement. 

"We could definitely try. I am sure there are people looking for an opportunity to escape the control of the First Order."

Leia nodded and turned to Alana, a representative from Mon Cala. His tentacles on his chin fluttered slightly but Rey was unsure what that exactly meant. Was he upset? Hungry? Did he sense something? 

Many of their current allies have had long-standing alliances with rebel forces. Mon Cala had been a supplier of ships to the first rebellion and now they continued that tradition. Rey remembered Finn telling her about finding a ship from Coruscant that provided parts to both the First Order and the Resistance. She wondered if any of their allies also did the same. 

"She has not been with you for long. Are you confident in her capabilities?" 

Rey couldn't help but feel annoyed. Yet again they were talking about her as if she was a thing. 

Leia looked at Rey when she answered, her dark eyes silently encouraging her. 

"I have no doubts. Rey saved us on Crait and she will be the new Jedi master that will lead us into a free society."

A lot to live up to. 

Poe nudged her with his elbow, "And to think I get to accompany the savior of the galaxy on her mission."

Her lips turned up at his attempt to lighten the mood. She appreciated it. 

"We will get together a list of planets for you two. There are many planets that have faced harsh treatment under the First Order and who may feel strongly about changing that. Then we can stock the Millennium Falcon and you two can be off." 

"I can't wait! A vacation where I get to demonstrate my limitless charm? Sign me up."

Rey was glad Poe was so expressive because she had too many thoughts going through her mind to focus. As soon as they were dismissed, she was hurrying somewhere. Somewhere she could be alone. She didn't stop when she heard Poe call after her. Rey continued until she was safely inside her quarters. 

She needed to be a figure of hope. 

She didn't even know who she was or how to use the Force fully. She was basically running on instinct at this point. What if they were attacked while on this mission? She didn't even have a lightsaber anymore. 

Of course, that wasn't her only weapon but if she had to go up against Kylo Ren… She dismissed that thought. Instead, she wondered how anyone would trust her when she was so untrained and comes from nothing. 

_You're nothing. But not to me._

Rey shuddered. Why was he always in her fucking mind? Even when he wasn't intentionally putting himself there, she was constantly reminded of him. His eyes. His voice. His touch. 

How could she be an instrumental part of the Resistance when she was having sex dreams about the Dark Lord? 

Rey let out a cry of frustration and threw her hand out, knocking over a small lamp in her rage. Which really wasn't all that smart since any kind of belonging was a prize in their current circumstances. 

_I see you're picking up on some of my habits._

Rey whirled around to glare at Kylo Ren who was standing across from her. Shirtless. 

"And it seems you can't get rid of this annoying habit to walk around naked." 

He chuckled, uncrossing his arms and stepping towards her. She didn't dare take a step back, choosing to instead raise her head so she could continue to glare up at him. She hated how tall he was. Everything about him annoyed her, especially since he had just barged in on her temper tantrum. 

_It's okay to let out some…pent-up aggression…. it's quite healthy._

The way his eyes glinted made her think he wasn't being all that innocent with his comment. Unwillingly, Rey could feel her cheeks heating up. Which was ridiculous since she was pretty sure he had no idea what her dreams had been about lately…. Her eyes widened. Or had he? 

When Rey saw him grin, she felt her heart stop.

"No…."

_That's not what you were saying last night._

With a cry of outrage and embarrassment, Rey stumbled backward, picked up the first thing she could grab, and flung it towards the Dark Leader's head. He tilted slightly, letting the small clock fly past his head and crush against the wall. 

Well, there went another precious resource…

_You know, I could always help you get out some of your frustrations in other ways. That way you don't have to keep destroying your precious things._  
Flashes of her dreams appeared before a new image came to her mind. In it, she was on Kylo Ren's lap while he was sitting on his throne. She could see herself bouncing up and down, his hips drilling upwards into her while her head was thrown back in what looked like bliss. 

Rey gasped, her legs clenching together as she found her defenses lowered. That image had not come from her. It had come from him. And now her body felt incredibly uncomfortable. 

"Get out of my head! That's not going to happen!"

He shrugged his broad shoulders, his cocky grin still firmly in place. 

_Not yet. But I do have a birthday coming up…_

Rey raised her hand to either hit him or push him away but found it trapped, mid-swing, in his much larger one. She stared up at him, immediately transfixed by the heat in his eyes. She wasn't sure if it was fear or curiosity but she remained paralyzed, even when he lowered his head to capture her mouth. And then her mind was truly gone. The force seemed to swirl around them and it all felt so right. Rey found the hand that was captured by his to be limp while her other one raised to tangle in the hair at the back of his nape. Perhaps it made her feel more in control. Whatever it was, she felt like her entire being was being absorbed into Ben. 

As soon as it started, it finished with Ben pulling away and her body almost screaming in agony at the loss. She stared up at him, confused. 

_You have so much of the dark force within you, but you refuse to see it. You have so much passion, yet you would choose to sacrifice that with the path you are taking now. This is what you could have had. What you could still have. I would make you feel unbelievable things and you could break anything you want. You could feel._

Rey took a step back and he let her. He was always trying to convince her to change into something. But yet a lot of what he said had value to it. She was told that Jedi were supposed to give up their desires yet here she was, panting on the legs of the Dark Leader. But who would she be if she lost herself in lust and just become the Dark Force Consort?

_You would never be just that. You would be everything. You would rule beside me and we would create a new world. A better world. You will be loved and cherished and never made to feel inferior._

His words tore at her in ways she was sure he knew. He was so good with his mouth. 

_In ways you could experience._

Rey flushed again when images of Ben between her thighs flashed through her mind. She sincerely hoped that this wasn't what Snoke did to tempt Ben to the dark side.  
She almost laughed at his look of immediate disgust. Apparently, his approach was slightly different from Snoke's. She was grateful for that. 

"I can't."

_You want to be stronger, right? That is something I know you crave. To become someone. I could still train you. Show you the ways of the force. Even from a galaxy away._

It was all so incredibly tempting. He held out his hand to her and she began to lift hers. And then he disappeared.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We see a lot of Kylo Ren influencing Rey but this is definitely a two-way street. Kylo/Benny is susceptible to the light just as much as Rey is vulnerable to the dark. We will see a bit of both in this story, particularly when Rey begins to realize her power over mister Supreme Leader. What woman wouldn't feel damn sexy and powerful when such a demented and powerful man would do anything to have her? I also apologize that this has kind of become a slower burn than I expected. I'm having a bit of fun with tension.

Kylo Ren had her. 

He had seen the way she wavered, her hand beginning to rise. She had light in her but she also had vulnerability. She wanted a place in this universe. She also had a thirst for knowledge. Something only he could provide her. 

He knew Luke had failed her in many ways on that island. He also knew that Luke was nowhere to be seen, apparently going into hiding after their fake fight. Perhaps he was healing after force-projecting himself over quite a distance. Either way, the man had left no trace. 

At least he wasn't particularly losing from the situation. He smirked, thinking of his beautiful, conflicted Jedi. 

The fact that she was responding so well to his influence in her dreams only made it better. He had noticed the way she blushed but didn't necessarily deny her need. She had lit up like a fluorescent light. 

He wished she was with him physically so he could see just how flushed he could make her. What noises would she make? Would she fight him? 

He shivered when he considered their minds melding at the same time their bodies did.  
He wanted everything from her. 

However, the bond had always started to share other less pleasant emotions and memories. He frowned as he remembered his dream last night. He had seen tiny Rey, dragging a heap of scavenged metal only to be intercepted by some thieves. She had tried to fight but a small, untrained child against four larger men did not stand much of a chance. She had been left bruised and bloody in the sand. And when she had gone to the creature known as Unkar Plutt, he had laughed at her and told her, "maybe her hunger would toughen her up." His Rey had used dirty rags to bandage herself up and laid in her makeshift home for days, trying to heal while also facing the pains of starvation. 

Kylo had awoken in a fury that had left his entire room destroyed. His anger, rage, and protectiveness had spiraled until he had found himself on a ship heading for Jakku. Questions had been asked but he dismissed them. It was a business trip. He would be back in a few days. When he arrived on Jakku, he had expressed his rage the way he knew best. He had found Unkar Plutt and split him open from navel to nose. Or what he thought was a nose anyway. He had then gone around, all power and rage, and massacred anyone who had negative memories of a small scavenger girl. It had taken him a full day of killing before his rage quieted and he could think clearly again. 

Now he was on his ship, beginning to disrobe so he could wash off the blood and filth in the 'fresher when it happened. The pop and silence. 

He turned, his face deadpan as he took in Rey who was currently staring at him with wide eyes. 

_What happened!? Why are you covered in blood!?_

The concern in her voice triggered a reaction in him he wasn't comfortable with. He didn't need concern. He was a predator. 

"I took a trip to your home world."

He watched her face scrunch in confusion, her arms unconsciously crossing across her abdomen in a protective gesture. No more would she feel afraid of that world. 

_Jakku? Why?_

"I've always wanted to take a vacation to a desert. Some people said I need more sun."

He said it as a joke but had no humor in his voice. He couldn't muster it. He took a step towards her and watched as her eyes took him in, one of her feet inching backwards. 

_What did you do?_

"I killed them. Every last one of them. Every man, woman, and creature who has ever put their hands on you or made you suffer. I made them suffer before I ended their miserable lives."

He took more steps towards her as he spoke, a different type of fire lighting within him. An obsessive, intense fire that commanded him to protect this girl. To grab her and keep her in a room far away from danger. Where she could be his and his alone. Where no one could touch her. 

Rey took steps backwards at the same time but had apparently met a wall because she stopped abruptly, her wild eyes staring into his. He stopped in front of her, one of his hands resting against the wall beside her face, propping his body up as he leaned into her. 

She had this unique scent that was so characteristically her. If he could describe it, he would as the smell of hard-work. She was all practicality and never cared if her clothes got dirty. Even now he noticed she had a smudge of oil on her cheek. He reached out to brush it away only to see he replaced the smudge with some blood that had still been on his hand. 

Her wide, doe-like eyes stared up at him, her lips slightly parted. 

_Why?_

She didn't say it aloud, it was broadcasted through their bond. 

"They hurt you. I will hunt down anyone who hurts you and make them pay. I will make everyone in this galaxy fear putting their hands on you if I have to."

She leaned into him, but he had no idea what she was thinking, her mind was a cluttered mess and nothing was broadcasting through the link. 

_Why would you do that? Y-you can't…_

His hand tightened into a fist while the other one reached out to grab her chin, lifting her head she could only look directly into his eyes. 

"I can, and I will. I will put this galaxy at your feet. Because you are mine."

_"Rey? Are you alright in there? It's been a while and I can help you with that transmitter."_

Kylo froze, hearing a male voice come across their link. He didn't like the way her eyes shifted to the side, speaking to someone over his shoulder. 

_"I-I'm fine, Poe. I j-just need a little more time. I-I'll be done soon."_

Another pause and he could feel his rage begin to cloud his mind again. 

_"Are you sure? You don't sound too okay!"_

_"I'm good Poe! I just need some time alone!"_

_"Okay, okay! God, women, am I right BB-8?"_

~~~~~~

Rey knew she was shit out of luck as soon as Poe's voice had come through that door. Kylo was a flurry of passion and anger that she just didn't quite know how to handle. He was soaked in blood. The blood of creatures who had harmed he, he had said… Declaring he would kill anyone for her. And technically he had proven that before when he had killed Snoke. Even though that had benefited him in other ways. 

But there was the fact that the man was severely unhinged. Whether or not it was his natural personality or the dark-side, his current fascination was with her. His recent killing-spree proved that. And with the way he was looking at her now… She felt her heart stutter, not exactly knowing what to expect. 

_Who is that? You're with someone. ___

Rey automatically felt defensive, jerking her head out of his grip before glaring at him. She would not allow him to make her cower. Even if he was so incredibly large and had a nasty temper.

__It doesn't matter if I'm with someone. You know, most people have people they talk to and spend time with. You know, I do have a life and don't just sit here patiently by myself, waiting for you to show up. I know it's strange to you seeing as you only talk to your many personalities._ _

__

__

_Now that she was getting over her shock, she was annoyed by him. Annoyed by his possessiveness. Annoyed by how he seemed to think he could do anything he wanted. Annoyed that he thought she belonged to him. She was her own person with her own decisions. And even if his declarations did funny things to her heart, she couldn't allow herself to get distracted by him. He was the enemy. And he would kill her friends in a heart-beat._

_If that's all you wanted to say, then you've said it. It looks like you need a shower and I have things to do._

The side of his mouth twitched up in what looked like amusement as his eyes burned into hers. She shoved at his chest with her hands, annoyed by how real this whole bond-connection was getting. 

His eyes narrowed. 

_Are you with a man?_

Rey stiffened. 

_What does it matter!?_

He pushed closer to her, one of his thighs wedging between hers, effectively spreading them and holding her slightly suspended against the wall. He was getting way too close for her liking. She was feeling way too heated for her liking. And this amount of contact was way too real for her liking. 

_You're mine._

_I'm not anyone's._

She gasped when her chin was grabbed again, forcing it up until she was staring into dark eyes. How could she feel him so much? Was he actually here? No. No. That would be impossible. 

Rey's breath caught as he lowered his head every so slowly to hers. She should resist. She should turn away. Or she could just blame this on the force. 

Their lips touched and she was lost. Just like her dreams, she felt her body temperature increase and she melted into him. Their mouths moved in perfect synchronization. How did he make her feel so completely and utterly lost? How could he make her submit so easily? 

His hands were caressing her body and she encouraged him with small sounds of pleasure. His passion fed into hers through the bond. She felt his possessiveness and desperation. His need to mark her. To take her away from everything. To bathe her with luxury until she was happy and sated. The images and feelings that went through her mind were addicting. She practically jumped out of her skin when his hand dipped below the waistline of her pants and a finger dipped inside of her. She tried to squeeze her legs shut against the invasion but found it blocked by his thigh. This was all so new and moving way too fast. 

Kylo pulled away from her mouth, a deep chuckle causing his chest to vibrate pleasantly against her. 

_This. This is mine. Your virginity is mine._  
Rey felt her annoyance reappear with how assured he was. It reminded her that she needed to get her body under control or she would be making a huge mistake. Jumping into bed with the enemy would be her downfall. Because he knew for a fact that he wouldn't ever let her go. 

This time when she pushed him, she also channeled the force. With triumph, she saw him stumble back a few paces. Enough for her to get away from the wall and stand across from him, heaving with a mix of unfinished desire and anger. 

__"You don't own any part of me. Anyway, Jedi don't have sex, remember? And even if I did, you would be the last person I would jump into bed with. There are plenty of other men in the galaxy, and most of them are not determined to turn the world to the dark-side."_ _

__When he began to approach her with a look of determination and fury, Rey concentrated on their bond, imagining a large pair of scissors cutting through a string. As soon as he went to touch her, he disappeared._ _

__Rey grinned in triumph. He wasn't the only one who could learn how to control their bond._ _

She immediately groaned when she noticed the blood covering her body. It looked like she would need to freshen up before finding Poe. If she walked in now, he would have an anxiety-attack.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God, the amount of writing I did today. I felt like I was on a roll because it just kept going and going. I have a lot of trouble with some of the plot moving points because I get bored and just want to write a banging scene but that will come in all due time. While we wait though, there will be plenty of steamy parts and of course, Kylo Ren is going to get some serious blue balls. I like to imagine the little scamp all riled up and thinking he's going to get laid before he's brutally crushed. Does that make me a bad person?
> 
> Also, I have already started writing the next chapter XD I'm kind of excited to see where my mind takes me. Also, this is my only day off this week and I'm celebrating by letting my depravity run loose. Thank you all for the kudos and comments! It really inspires me to keep writing more when I know people like it!

"The first planet we have been sent to is called Ryloth. It's inhabited by a species called Twi'leks. They may just look slightly different from what you're used to and have a special language but they also speak Galactic Basic. They have a long and complicated history with oppressive regimes so they are a good choice."

Rey smiled, leaning closer to the window to inspect the planet. It was mostly brown with what looked like white mist covering half of it. 

"You look happy. Excited to be a Galactic Ambassador?" 

Rey laughed, feeling giddily happy. 

"I'm still not sure whether or not I will completely ruin this trip as soon as I open my mouth but I just can't believe me, a no one from Jakku, is getting to see other planets. I used to stare up at the stars every night and imagine being an explorer. Of even being a smuggler. Anything just so I could escape. So, I could see just what was out there."

She turned towards Poe with a huge grin.

"And now, I'm doing it."

Poe couldn't help but being affected by her uninhibited joy. His face broke out into a huge grin, suddenly feeling all the more confident. Like they would be able to generate hundreds of allies. Like they would be the key to destroying the entire First Order and saving the galaxy from despair. 

"You know, I take for granted sometimes how much I have been able to explore the galaxy. I was a kid who pretty much came from nothing but was able to become a pilot and joined the Resistance as soon as I could. I wanted to prove myself and make a name. I never really thought about how blessed I already was to have the freedom I do."

He smiled, laying his hand over hers and gently squeezing it. 

"I'm glad you are here, and I have every confidence in you. You will do great. Just flash that big Jedi smile you have and they will all be melting at your feet." 

Rey nodded, feeling too excited to let her nerves take over. She moved quickly to prepare to land. It only took about twenty minutes to dock on the planet and she was out the door as soon as it opened. She shouldn't have been so surprised to notice the planet was pretty much different shades of brown. Even the leaves in the trees were brown. 

She took it all in, noticing a few buildings in the distance and amusedly noticed they were also shades of brown…She guessed it was helpful for camouflage. Which is why she was surprised when a small group of beings stepped towards her and they were every color this planet was not. Blue, pink, yellow, green. And incredibly gorgeous with their dome shaped heads and thin tentacles that protruded from their heads. 

Rey was speechless, even when one stepped forward to greet her. She just stared until Poe luckily came to her rescue. He stepped in front of her quickly and greeted the leader of the group. 

"Thank you for having us, mistress Hera. You have no idea what this means to us. Our dear Rey over here has never been able to travel to much of the galaxy and was over-excited to see your world."

Hera peered around Poe to smile at Rey, her crystal blue eyes matching the color of her skin. She had multiple tentacles, lekku as Poe had explained, gathered at the top of her head and fell to her hips. Rey smiled back, starting to feel at ease with the gentleness in Hera's expression. Perhaps this would not be as hard as she thought. 

"This is the last Jedi? It is such a shame that the Jedi have disappeared, but our people have fond memories fighting side-by-side with the Jedi forces. We always thought they were on another level, connected to the force through some otherworldly power. It warms my heart to see that they have not been completely lost. We are also happy to show you our world to your heart's content. Come. We shall go back to the palace where we will share a meal. I am sure you are tired after your long journey."

Hera turned and started to walk towards a shuttle, the rest falling behind her. Poe glanced at her and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled in return and forced her heart rate to calm down. While they rode on the shuttle, Hera would point out some of the landscape and talk about it. And Rey could not get enough. Apparently, the land was covered in various threats that included volcanoes and predators so the Twi'lek lived underground. The buildings she saw were mostly there for show but also housed some weaponry. 

When the shuttle stopped, they were led to what looked like a bunker and were transported below the surface. Rey felt almost dizzy when they got into an elevator that shot down at a speed she was not at all comfortable with. She was only grateful she hadn't eaten much that day because she was sure it would have come back up. 

Rey couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable being so far underground. She felt like the roof could cave in at any time and swallow them whole. It didn't help that she had seen the sand swallow ships and people during her time in Jakku. But she forced herself to remain calm as they traversed through the many tunnels. 

Hera waved her hand in the direction of a tunnel to their right. 

"We have quarters for both of you to stay in. You may freshen yourselves before dinner. Kilana will show you the way." 

A Twi'lek with pink skin and shimmering green eyes stepped up and motioned to them both. 

"This way if you please."

They followed her until she stopped in front of a door. 

"This will be the Jedi's room and yours will be the one to your left. Inside you will find a place to wash yourself and some clothes. We were not sure what your presences on attire are so there are a few choices. Please meet outside in about twenty minutes so we can commence the meal."

Kilana dipped her head slightly with a wide smile and walked away, leaving Rey staring at Poe with an incredulous expression. 

"Sweet, aren't they? Well we shouldn't keep them waiting. It will be nice to use some actual water to bathe with after being in that ship for so long. Luxury is going to come far in between so we might as well enjoy it when we can."

Rey nodded, turning towards her door. "I won't be long."

 

~~~~~~

Rey was letting the water pour over her, silently giving herself a pep talk, when it happened. The pop. 

Her eyes shot open and she fumbled to cover herself, swinging around to see Kylo Ren staring at her in shock. His eyes flickered down to take in her naked body and her hands that were desperately clutching at her breasts and vagina. 

He cleared his throat and turned to look away from her. At first, she had thought it was to give her privacy but she heard him address someone else. Apparently, this episode had happened while he was busy. She inched quickly towards the door, pushing it open with an elbow shove and reached out with the force to make the towel come flying towards her. She let go of your breasts to quickly grab the material and wrap it around herself in seconds. 

When she turned towards him again, she noticed he was looking directly at her. 

_Are you alone?_

"No, I'm showering with a whole group of Wookies. Didn't you know that's what I do on a normal basis?" 

She snapped, feeling annoyed at his presence. Not only did this force bond have horrible timing but she felt like there was a distinct power imbalance with him fully clothed and her in only a towel. That, of course, did not escape his attention. He stepped towards her and she was confused by the jolt of excitement that went through their bond. 

_So you are on Kashyyyk._

She sneered at him, crossing her arms over her chest to make sure the towel didn't move an inch. 

"What? No. Did you really think I would give my location that easily?"

His face fell slightly in what looked like disappointment. 

_A man could hope. Though thinking of you having a group bathing session with the furry creatures isn't exactly my idea of erotic…. perhaps that's more of a light-sider thing._

She sputtered, feeling off kilter. 

"W-what!? N-no, that's not what I meant!"

He grinned, looking around her form. 

_I still can't see your surroundings. But you're not with the Resistance anymore, are you? You are somewhere else._

"You know you should be a detective. I'm actually on your ship right now. I've been stowed away this entire time, stealing your socks when you aren't looking. Our new master plan to take you down."

He chuckled, his hand reaching out to her to which she responded by immediately slapping it down and glaring at him. 

He didn't seem affected at all by her action though. 

_That explains why I've been wearing mis-matched socks as of late. However, if you were naked on my ship right now, I can guarantee it would not take me long to find you._

The heated unspoken promise in his words sent shivers down her body and she hated the way his eyes noticed the way her skin raised up in awareness. She wanted to punch that satisfied smirk off of his face. 

_If you want to punch me, come over here and do it._

She snorted in the most unladylike of fashions. 

"I'm not playing into your hands that easily. Now can you go away? I have something important to get ready for." 

His eyes dropped to take in her figure again, his excitement clear. 

_Don't let me stop you._

"Sure, let me just undress around my enemy. I'm sure that's in the first page of Jedi training." 

_We don't have to be enemies._

"So, when can I expect your application to the light side?"

He sneered and she rolled her eyes. 

"Exactly. Now go away."

_You know as well as I do that I can't control this. However, seeing as you were the one who interrupted my important meeting, I deserve something in return."_

"In your dreams."

_Every night._

She hated the way he made her feel hot and excited. She was supposed to want to kill him. But she enjoyed their banter. She enjoyed their connection. As if they shared something that no one else did. Which was technically correct. 

_Be a good girl and drop the towel._

She felt a sudden burst of confidence wash over her as her eyes bore into his. She noticed the way his cockiness wavered when she focused on him. He was affected strongly by her and he didn't like the way it shook him. She knew this because she could hear it in his mind. He couldn't completely keep her out when it was like this. 

"You want to see what's under here?"

She reached up and grabbed the edge of her towel, letting it fall ever so slightly until it was right above her nipple. She watched him swallow, his eyes fixed on that spot. She knew he could see her nipples through the material. And instead of feeling embarrassed, she felt powerful. Here was the most powerful man in the universe, unable to move just because he was desperate to see a nipple slip. Was this how courtesans felt?

Rey took a step closer, her eyes never leaving him as she imagined their bond, so thin and fragile. Her hands slipped, the towel fell, his hands immediately reached for her, his desperation and hope so strong it was palpable, and she cut the bond so that he disappeared.   
,   
She grinned in triumph, walking out of the 'fresher room to get dressed. No, they couldn't completely control the bond. But she had learned if she concentrated enough, she could close it when she wanted. She couldn't control when it happened, but she could control when it ended. 

She found the only options for clothing were mostly dresses, something she never wore because it was impractical. But she guessed the choices were because of the environment. She was dining with royalty, so she should look like it, hm? If that were even possible. 

Rey grimaced as she slid the fabric over her hips. The material was expensive silk which meant it was nice. But it just didn't suit her. She hated the way it felt soft and cool against her skin. She felt unprotected which was the worst feeling possible to her. She wanted to feel warm and like she had lots of layers on. Enough to protect her if anything happened. How was she to even store a weapon on this thing? She had no idea why anyone would ever wear a dress. 

When she sat down for the meal though, she decided the dress was worth it. Each course that came out was tastier than the last. As a girl who had went from small portions of dehydrated slop to slightly bigger portions of dehydrated slop, anything that was fresh tantalized her senses. 

Her first bite of a red fruit had her almost moaning in pleasure. The fruit was slightly tart when she first bit into it but then an explosion of sweetness filled her mouth. How had she gone so long without having any real food? She would trade anything to have this every day. 

_I would shower you in luxury._

She shivered, remembering Kylo Ren's promise to her. Perhaps she wouldn't trade everything. 

Once she had finished every bite of a delectable thing called dessert, she noticed how everyone seemed to switch to a more serious tone. Apparently, they were now getting down to business. 

"As you know, we were able to take down a Dreadnought within the past few months and have made other great strides in the battle for freedom. But we need more allies if we are to continue our progress. I can't think of any more perfect addition than your great people. You have helped the Resistance since the Empire and Clone Wars. Now there is a new threat." 

Hera smiled that gentle smile and tilted her head slightly to the side. 

"It's true that we have always been a friend to the Resistance but right now our people are in peace. I can not sacrifice that after being at war for so long."

"But it is a false peace. The First Order won't hesitate to attack Ryloth. And we both know that your people are not isolated from the destruction caused by this new threat." 

His words seem to take on a different meaning by the way Hera winced. Rey looked from Poe back to the Twi'leks who were sharing intense looks. Was she supposed to say something now? 

"Your people keep getting stolen away and sold into slavery. I know this has been a burden on you for a long time. Constantly worried who will be next, how to rescue those that have been lost."

Hera tapped her long claws on the table, her brows drawing down in an uncharacteristic frown. Rey frowned at the knowledge as well. She could imagine the horrifying reality of being forced into slavery. She had practically been through the same thing with being sold to Unkar Plutt. Luckily, she had never been forced to do other things she heard slaves were commonly bought for. 

"No one should be afraid of being forced to do things they don't want. Everyone should be free to choose their own path and not be used for the benefit of someone else. I'm sorry to hear about your people's struggle. We want to make sure things like this never happen again. I will personally look for your people and bring them back to you."

Rey knew she was promising a lot but she found the words pouring out of her mouth. She locked gazes with Hera and they stared at each other for what seemed like hours. The Twi'lek leader finally let out a breath and leaned back in her chair. 

"I remember being told stories of the Jedi. There were others like you. So passionate. Promising the end of all evil. We have been helped before. Perhaps we could continue to help. I can not continue to sit back, and hope things will get better when we have more that disappear every day. I know remaining neutral will not stop anything. I still hoped though… tell Leia to let us know what we can do to help. We will do what we can." 

Rey felt her face break out into a smile. They had succeeded! 

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. Get refreshed for your journey." 

On their way back to their quarters, Rey and Poe shared a triumphant grin and she met his hand in a high-five. 

"And that's how it's done."

 

~~~~~~

They stayed for only a day, repacking supplies and getting some rest before they were traveling again. Even if they both wished they could stay longer and take advantage of hot showers and meals, they had to generate more allies for the Resistance in a short amount of time. 

That didn't stop Rey from groaning when she went to lay down in her hard cot again. 

Pop.

_You know you're a tease, right?_

Rey quickly rolled over, jumping up to face Kylo Ren who was currently laying down on his own bed, his head turned to look at her. When she noticed he made no attempt to get up, just remained lounging on his bed, she sat back down, the tension releasing. 

"What are you doing?" 

_What does it look like I'm doing? I was getting ready to go to bed when you once again interrupted me._

Rey let her eyes drift down his naked chest to the sheet that was covering his lower half. Was he wearing clothes underneath it? 

_How about you come over and see?_

He shifted his legs to where the sheet drifted a little lower, making some hair on his lower navel available to her gaze. Her eyes snapped up to his, her cheeks blazing. 

"I'm quite fine where I'm at right now." 

He shifted himself over, apparently finding a new spot on his bed. Kriff, how big was it? 

_You looked uncomfortable on your bed, how about you come over here? As Supreme Leader, my chambers were upgraded. Now all I get is the best, including a huge, plush bed._

It was tempting. She even found herself leaning towards him before she caught herself. She dug her fingers into her bed to remind herself who she was and who she was talking to. 

"I guess those are the perks to being a dictator who massacres thousands of innocents."

His deep chuckle seemed to vibrate through her body in a way she absolutely hated. 

_I guess that answers the question, "how do I sleep at night?"_

Rey saw an image in her head of her laying next to him, surrounded in pillows. His arms moving around her and pulling her into his strong, protective chest. She would hear his heart beat under her ear and she would feel completely protected. And, oh, so warm. 

Rey shook the image away and cursed at the longing that generated in her. 

"Get out of my head!" 

He shrugged, _Suit yourself._

She was suddenly reminded of the new information she had been educated in during her time on Ryloth. This man, the one who so casually flirts with her, was the head of an empire that kills and enslaves millions of people throughout the galaxy. She was playing with a poisonous Urglath. And she was being tricked. 

"You need to stop pretending you are doing something good for the galaxy. You keep telling me you want to make something better, but it is the same broken system you are helping!"

He turned towards her, sitting up in his bed. 

_Where is this coming from, Rey?_

She hated the way tears sprung to her eyes or the way he was affecting her. She couldn't help wanting to see him as a better person. She had hoped so strongly…But it had all been a lie. 

"I found out how the First Order helps enslave species across the galaxy, forcing them to do their bidding! To live a life in pain and servitude!" 

She knew she was getting loud but she didn't care. Flashes of her parents leaving her to that damn planet flashed through her mind. Maybe if slavery didn't exist… Yes, they would have kept her. She wouldn't have been sold off to that horrible man and left to wonder what was wrong with her. She wouldn't have been so alone. 

In a second, he was in front of her, pulling her to him. She immediately pushed at him, pounding her fists into a surprisingly solid chest. He even held some warmth. 

_Shh, Rey. Quiet. You're not there anymore. You're safe._

She absolutely hated how her body relaxed against his or the way his hand running over her hair calmed her. She hated the way he moved her to his bed and laid her down. Or the way she didn't move away from him when he pulled her closer. She hated that this man did so much evil yet her very soul seemed to reach out to him. She wasn't supposed to be doing this. He was tricking her. 

But if he was so bad, then why did it feel so right? Why did she feel so safe? Her fingers reached up and touched his lips, staring at him in wonder. Those dark, intense eyes held hers as he lowered his head to kiss her. All thoughts flew from her mind as his lips gently probed at hers. It was unhurried, more of a comfort than a means to seduce. And she fell into it, like a fucking moth to the flame. When he pulled away, he rested his chin on top of her head and simply just held her. And to her ultimate surprise, she fell asleep. However, when she woke up she found herself in her bed once again, making her wonder if it had all been a dream? She touched her lips tentatively, wondering at her reaction and what it meant for her allegiance.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written... so freaking much today... my entire day has been Reylo. I'm so addicted... Please let me know what you think XD there may be some editing issues because I'm so tired of writing haha.

Rey sighed wearily, stretching her arms above her head. She had been sitting for so long and now her muscles were cramping up. Even though they really didn't need to pilot the Falcon all the time, she still felt the safest when she was in the cockpit. Like she was in control of herself and her destination. 

She also found that she had trouble sleeping as of late. Whenever she would lay down, she would think about him. The dark knight who had been haunting her ever since that dream…or force bond where she had laid in his arms. She knew he wasn't a good person. So, why was she so weak against him? 

Kriff, the world was so unfair. If she was to have impure urges towards anyone it should be towards someone like Poe. They also shared a similar background, but he was fighting for good. He wasn't actively trying to destroy the good parts within himself and take over the galaxy. 

Maybe it was the bad-boy aura. She had seen Kylo Ren type figures in holovids and on advertisements. And they usually always had some female clutching onto their thigh, looking up at them with a type of reverence. She tried to picture herself as one of them and almost laughed out loud. That definitely was not her. 

It had been a week since they had visited Ryloth. They had stopped at another world that had been covered in lush, green foliage and secured some more supplies. And now, they were on their way to Batuu. She had been informed that Batuu was a slightly more dangerous territory since it had long been ignored by tourism and now housed smugglers and other outlaws. It had a presence of everyone under the sun, including those loyal to the Resistance. It was the best place to get spies because First Order personnel would also visit there. Apparently, the best place to ask around was the whore-house. Poe had looked at her with an odd look when he told her that. Perhaps he thought she would be uncomfortable with the thought of talking to women who sold their bodies. She had no problem with it though. It was a way to survive and she had seen plenty of it on Jakku. 

She did think it was silly that men would divulge their greatest secrets in exchange for some physical pleasure. She blushed when her mind went immediately to Kylo Ren. Would the man never leave her?! 

She huffed to herself, tossing a screw she found on the table against the wall. 

There was no way she would give up anything for him. Not even the thought of getting naked with him sent a rush through her that had no comparison. 

She probably just needed to masturbate and get some of the edge off…

The thought of doing that on the ship though with Poe hardly twenty feet away made her nervous. Plus, the man could appear at any time. And she could just picture his shit-eating grin if he found her with her hand between her legs, rubbing herself furiously to the thought of him. 

Yea, that just wouldn't do. 

She started to head back to her room when there was beep signaling a communication transmission. She halted, curious to what was being sent. She noticed it was from Pearl, the one who was responsible for maintaining communication with the Resistance. 

Rey immediately worried that something was wrong and clicked the button the open it. 

'The Twi'lek have pulled out of negotiations. They said that the slaver trade has been ordered to come to an end by the First Order and many of their people have returned. They do not want to upset whatever turn of character that has happened.'

Rey couldn't believe her eyes. Not only had they lost an alliance in just a week but the First Order had actually done something…nice? Ended the slave trade? But why-

Rey's eyes widened as Kylo Ren flashed into her mind. Him quieting her as he asked what was wrong. Him holding her and her yelling at him for keeping up such a horrible practice. Could it have been him? And why would he do it? 

That bantha-herder. 

Why did he insist on confusing her? 

Perhaps he had only done it because he had somehow figured out they had gained the alliance of Rythol. But she found that idea difficult to rationalize. How would he have known? And this occurrence had happened right after she had yelled at him…But kriff, why would he do it? For her? To convince her to come over to his side? To make her happy? To redeem himself? Was he actually turning?

She hated him. She hated him so much for confusing her and turning her inside-out like this. She didn’t want him to act nice. She wanted to see him as the enemy, so she could fight and kill him one day. And make the galaxy a better place. 

She dropped her head into her hands, rubbing her temples as she felt a range of emotions course through her. How was she supposed to feel? What was she supposed to think? This was a positive development, was it not? So, she hadn't failed. 

Rey had no idea what to do at this point, but she figured she could only move forward. Build more allies, try to build her strength, and ignore him the most she could. She would not give into him. They had more worlds to go to. 

~~~~~~

Batuu reminded her strongly of Jakku. There were plenty of shady characters roaming about and a great deal of the city looked like it was in poverty. A mix of fancy buildings stood next to shacks. Those who profited off of the others' struggle. She was well-acquainted with this environment. 

She followed Poe into a dingy building that housed all manner of species. Inside, there was a bar and tables that many gambled at. A few glanced up at them but no one paid too much attention to them. They were dressed as smugglers so no one thought them any different from the rest of those who frequented this place. 

They approached a man who was playing cards in the corner. He had a scar across one eye that was firmly closed with short brown hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. 

The smell in this place was awful. 

"Drake. We're from Black Mamba, we have some business to discuss?"

Rey controlled her expression even though she was confused as to what was happening. She assumed "Black Mamba" was some kind of code for something. 

Drake looked up from his cards to squint at them, his lips parting to reveal yellow teeth. 

"Ya need my services, huh? Good ol' Drake has the goods you need."

He wiggled his eyebrows at Rey and she thought she was going to throw up. Oh yea, their stay here was not going to be as pleasant as the other places they had been. 

"Could we go somewhere to talk?"

Drake looked back at Poe and let out a puff of air that sounded like a mix of irritation and resignation. 

"Fine, I wasn't winnin' nothin' anyway. I fold." 

He stood up and gestured for them to follow him. He led them into a back room where only a few people occupied. They sat down at a booth in a dark corner. As soon as they sat down, Poe immediately lent forward and showed the ring that marked him as Resistance. Drake glanced down and then looked at Poe nonchalantly. 

"You all again, what cha' need?" 

"We are trying to gain some information and people who can find out things no one else can."

"What does it pay?"

She shouldn't have been surprised. These things always came down to a pay-check. It made things more dangerous because you could always be double-crossed, but at the same time, those of a certain class were able to slip into places without notice. 

"A TIE fighter."

The smuggler paused, his eyes intense as he stared at Poe, his hands fiddling with a knife that was on the table. Perhaps it made him feel more in control. 

"How did ya' com' pon one of those?"

"How do you think? Do you want it or not?"

She knew the value of a TIE fighter to a smuggler. It could sell to the right party for quite a bit or it could provide him cover. Either way, it was quite a treat. 

"And what would ya' need for such a prized gem?" 

"We need information on who is suppling the First Order. They are rebuilding some weapons and I would like to know who. Also, what they are building and what the status is. Think you can do that?" 

The smuggler laughed a rusty sound, "A'course. Drake is da best in da business. You have yourself a deal, fighter." 

After some more discussion on contact information, they were leaving and heading towards the pleasure house. Poe had told her she might be more useful in this kind of situation since she was female. Rey agreed to go in alone but felt nervous. What was she supposed to say? 

Rey walked up to the door, feeling nervous but forcing herself to raise her hand and knock. It wasn't long before a long, female body was opening the door and leaning against the frame. Her body was peach-colored and she had purple eyes. Her body was draped in a gossamer material that barely concealed anything. She was magnificent. 

"What can I do for you, beautiful?" 

Rey cleared her throat. 

"I'm looking for Madame Shade. I was hoping I could make an arrangement."

The other woman observed Rey from head to toe, her nose crinkling up ever so slightly, but enough that she knew the other woman thought her to be lacking. 

"I don't think you'll be getting the answer you want but come along." 

She gestured for Rey to follow her and she stepped into the house, closing the door behind her. As they walked through the house and up some stairs, Rey noticed the house was all silk, velvet, and red colors. Female species were everywhere, lounging, laughing, talking to men who stared at them as if they were a glass of water in the middle of the desert. 

It fascinated her. 

They finally came to a room that had gold implanted into the wood-work. With a knock, the peach-colored woman waited for a response before she slipped her head in, announcing Rey's presence. The other woman apparently gave the, "okay" because the woman gave her a disinterested nod for her to enter. 

Once Rey was safely inside she looked around. The room was large with paintings of various sexual acts littering the walls. The room matched the rest of the house with the mass amount of red velvet covering the expanse. And then her eyes fell upon the Madame who was standing up from her desk. 

She had long legs and a full-body. As she walked, her breasts and hips swayed in an alluring way that Rey guessed lured customers in. She also had peach-colored skin, but her eyes were crystal blue. A color that Rey had only seen once in a picture of an ocean somewhere. She held out her hand and Rey paused, unsure of what to do. Was she to shake it? Kiss it? 

She took it in her hand and awkwardly pulled it to her lips to kiss it. 

The other woman immediately began laughing before walking back to her desk and gesturing at the seat across from it. 

"I had been informed a Jedi would be visiting me. I had no idea it would be a female though. How interesting! Oh dear, don't give me that look. No one knows you are here. I just happen to have some very good eyes and ears. Now I'm guessing you are here to get my services?" 

Rey sputtered, surprised that the woman knew so much. Had she heard about them visiting? Had someone betrayed them?

"No one betrayed you, young Jedi. I just happen to have a special talent for seeing things."

Her lips drew back into a wide smile. Rey noticed two of her teeth had been sharpened into fangs. Perhaps to be more intimidating? 

"Exactly that."

Rey wiggled in her seat, uncomfortable. What else could this woman do?

"Absolutely everything." Her laugh sounded like a wind chime and made her want to listen to it forever. Kriff, she was good. 

"So, you want my girls to find out what they can from the boys in white, huh?"

"Well, your sight makes this meeting pretty easy. You already know everything,"

Madame Shade laughed, "My ability is not always a gift. It's not easy to know everything. But for your cause, it is very useful. I cannot betray our clientele, that would hurt business. But I can tell you some things. Such as there is a lot of un-organization in the First Order. Apparently, the new Supreme Leader is having some trouble keeping his people in line. But they are growing in power every day. I heard they are currently on a mission to conquer Concord Dawn, hoping to get some more of those legendary warriors they are so famous for."

Rey hesitated, surprised that the Madame had given her information so easily, without any kind of prying or payment. 

That tinkling sound again.

"You see I like to be on the winning side, and I know you will be that side."

"So, you see the Resistance winning?" Rey smiled, feeling triumphant. 

"No, that's not what I said. I said you would be on the winning side." 

Her eyes twinkled with a hidden amusement that left Rey feeling unsettled. What did the woman mean? She was with the Resistance so wouldn't that be the winning side? 

Madame Shade leaned forward, resting her heavy breasts on the desk. 

"You know, the way to get a man to fall to his knees is by making him desperate. Give him a taste of his greatest heaven. Make him think he can bask in it, to have it forever. And then he will truly be putty in your hands, laying everything at your feet."

Rey didn't know why but she felt like the woman was talking about someone specific. And the thought made her uncomfortable. Could she really make a man drop everything to be with her? Hadn't one already told her he would give her the galaxy? Rey remember when she had teased Kylo Ren in the 'fresher room. He had looked with her with such utter desperation that it had made her feel beautiful and powerful in a way she had never felt. What would it be like if she was actually in front of him? Could she be confident enough to manipulate him like the Madame hinted at? 

"You have all the power you need within you."

Rey would always remember the way the woman's eyes twinkled as she took her leave. She spoke about things that made her feel so completely stripped to the bone. Perhaps it was because the woman could see things she couldn't. When Poe asked what happened when they reconvened, Rey told him about the information the Madame shared. She didn't elaborate about some of the other details though. When he asked if she was okay, she nodded and remained silent. She didn't feel like talking about the hurricane of thoughts going through her mind. 

They had one more place to go to. Another bar that housed a master at making bombs. Someone who could be very useful in the future. 

"Rey are you sure you're ok-" 

Poe never got to finish his sentence as there was an explosion and they were both encased in fire and debris. 

~~~~~~

Kylo Ren sat relaxed on his throne, listening to Hux report on current operations. They had been searching for clues of the Resistance, but they also had a million other operations going on. Mining for kyber crystals, building another Dreadnought, getting more resources, building outposts. The works. 

Hux had not been too happy when Kylo had demanded a decree be issues to halt all slave trader operations. The business had brought the First Order great wealth apparently and it had come as no surprise that Snoke personally supported it. While it had not come to his attention, his little scavenger had quite literally bashed him across the head with the knowledge. 

His grandfather had been enslaved, always had a hatred towards slavers. His bond-mate had been sold into slavery. He would tolerate none of it. 

So, they had lost the support of criminals and business-people who sold people as items. Was that something to mourn? If they chose to rise up, he would take create pleasure in enslaving them only to torture them before their ultimate deaths. 

He had quelled Hux's ire though when he told him he could take command of the full military. He could use it to conquer any planet he wanted. That man always did have a hard-on for power. And by him having some, it left him satisfied enough to become supportive of Kylo Ren once again. 

He wondered if his little Jedi had heard the news and what her reaction was. The thought of her smile sent a feeling through Kylo that was all too close to light-sider feelings. But, it was all part of his plan. She was close to giving into him. The other night proved it. She could excuse his actions if he only pushed the right buttons. And he couldn't help but admit to himself that holding her in his arms had generated an inner-peace that he has never felt. He couldn't wait to have her in his bed every night. They would rule together, and he would finally get to taste what he had peaked when that towel had fell. 

As Hux was talking, Kylo felt a shift in the force. Something that sent his instincts on edge, as if something horrible was happening. And then he felt it as if it was happening to him. An explosion. And a scream. 

_Rey!_

He automatically knew what was wrong as he stood up and reached out to her. 

When he heard Hux's voice asking what was wrong, he threw him against the wall without another thought. 

"Out!" The man was smart enough to move fast when he could feel Kylo getting into one of his moods. 

Kylo closed his eyes and desperately willed the force to connect them. What he saw were smoke and flames and then a curled-up body. 

_Kriff, Rey! What happened!? Where the hell are you!?_

_It hurts…_

Kylo felt himself panic, seeing the flames get dangerously close to her. What could he do being so far away? 

He felt so fucking powerless and hated himself for it. She should be here! She should be here where he could protect her!

Out of pure will, he focused on the image and willed the flames to stop. He felt the pressure as he tried to reach across stars to manipulate something from so far away. If Luke could force-project himself then he'd be damned if he couldn't. 

He grits his teeth, pouring more energy into the action, seeing the flames push away from her. It felt as if his entire head was going to explode. But he had to do this. He couldn't lose her. 

_If you let her die, I will fucking destroy this entire galaxy until there is nothing left._

And then he was there. 

He looked around, slightly confused before his eyes fell on his little Rey, panting as her body tried to rouse her enough to get away from danger. He immediately picked her up, wincing at the effort of maintaining his physical presence. He held her close to his chest, dashing away from the wreckage and towards the city.

He knew where this was. He had been here before. 

And that was why he knew where to take her. He forced the door open once he got there, thrusting the force so hard, the door went flying across the room. The surprised physical stared at him as he thrust Rey towards him.

"You will fucking fix her. I will be back to take her, and she better be the picture of health or I will take great pleasure in peeling off your skin."

He forced himself to walk to the closest surface, pushing off everything so he could lay her down gently. He gave her one last look, brushing a few tendrils off her forehead with his hand before he fell. His physical body falling unconscious on the throne-room floor as his energy depleted. 

But he knew where she was now. And he would find her.


End file.
